In many cases of the industrial instrumentions requiring a measurement of impulses or forces, the impulse sensor is exposed to an adverse environment of gaseous or liquid medium which will destroy the transducer element included in the impulse sensor when the transducer element is exposed thereto. One of the most interesting application of the impulse sensor technology is the vortex sensor employed in constructing a vortex shedding flowmeter, wherein the vortex sensor must have a very high sensitivity to detect very weak vortices shed from the vortex generating bluff body at low fluid velocities and, at the same time, the transducer element included in the vortex sensor has to be protected from the fluid medium, of which flow rates is being measured. There are a few good vortex sensors available at the present time, which have a high sensitivity and rugged structure as well as a high cost of manufacturing. The present invention teaches an impulse sensor with a very high sensitivity and extreme ruggedness, that is inexpensive to manufacture.